Talk:When It Rains... (episode)
Removed Nitpicks :After Bashir concludes that Section 31 created the morphogenic virus and gave it to Odo in order to infect the Founders, O'Brien says that "if they gave Odo this disease, then they must have a cure." This is poor logic. If their goal is to eradicate the Founders, why would Section 31 even ''want to have a cure? It is highly doubtful that they would invest time and effort into developing a cure for their own disease.'' The above was removed as per a Ten Forward discussion in which it was decided not to include nitpicks in articles. --From Andoria with Love 18:50, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ---- :Gowron's arrival contains an apparent continuity error. When he greets Worf at the airlock, he says, "They say that Martok has made you part of his house," implying that this is the first time he has seen Worf since receiving this news. However, Martok made Worf a member of his house in . Worf must have seen Gowron at least once since then, but before this episode. He and Martok personally appeal to Gowron for ships to aid in retaking Deep Space Nine in . So Gowron's surprise is out of place. The above was removed for the same reason as the nitpick removed above this one (if that makes any sense). --From Andoria with Love 01:44, 20 July 2006 (UTC) removed text I removed the following speculation from the Background section: *The date Bashir gives for when Odo was infected with the virus, 49419, "almost three years ago," is conspicuously long. This must have been some time during season 4 (while on Earth during the events of ), and the first time he linked with any changeling after the relevant stardate was during the events of . However, the events of that episode led to his becoming a solid, suggesting that he would no longer be able to support the virus. Odo likely was reinfected by the female changeling during the Dominion occupation of DS9. However, it can be argued that the fact that some of his morphogenic cells were still inside him when he was Human (leading to his transformation ), then the virus could be carried in these latent cells. -- Renegade54 17:41, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Removed a spoiler on Gowron's death. I don't think that episode pages should contain spoilers for future episodes. It seems to me that the episode pages should serve as a companion to the series. I've been watching DS9 from start to finish and consulting each episode's article after watching, and while I've fortunately already seen how DS9 ends, I don't think someone on their first run through would appreciate having an event as unexpected and important as Gowron's death spoiled. 05:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Stardate for When it Rains When Bashir backtracks the progress of Odo's virus, a line graph snakes diagonally across the screen from right to left, and the first star date is 52684.3, which would place this episode after Extreme Measures. This sort of thing's happened lots of times, so I guess it's not an error as such. More significantly though, the star date STOPS at 52???, and this is supposed to represent two years of the virus' progress. As 1000 star date units make up a 24th century year shouldn't it be something like 50684? Use the DVD version to check this out. ::Are you asking a question, or making a statement? These pages are really meant to ask questions. ::Though the "1000 Stardate units are one year" thing was used as a rough guide by the writers and producers, I don't think that was ever said in canon, so it really isn't an error.--31dot 19:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Infection history Odo begins to exhibit symptoms of the morphogenic virus in this episode, and Bashir determines that he was infected "over three years ago," during his time on Earth in the episodes "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost". Odo subsequently infected the Great Link in the fourth season finale "Broken Link". Presumably, he was also 'cured' of the virus in that episode when he was made a solid, and he was subsequently re-infected by the Female Changeling in the sixth season episode "Behind the Lines". As far as I can see, this theory (which I believe is mentioned elsewhere on Memory Alpha) directly contradicts the dialogue in the episode. The "over three years ago" estimate is based on a calculation of how long it would take the virus to reach its current concentration. If Odo had been cured and re-infected two years later, the concentration would not be at a level that suggested a span of three years. -Ahruman 20:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Also, Odo being infected in those episodes seems inconsistent with the episode Children of Time in the 5th season. He supposedly survived for hundreds of years without any sign of the virus. -- 05:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :The most illogical thing is that Odo's disease progressed slower than in the link. The explanation could be that virus propagates the most during linking – Odo do that less than other changelings, and Odo in "Children of Time" even less.-- 16:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Why does UFP deliver weapons to Card Lib Front? Hello, I was wondering, in DS9 episode When it rains (7x21), Kira gets a field commission as Commander. She brings supplies when she arrives with Odo at the Cardassian Liberation Front. Odo says they include weapons. Since Kira is acting as a Starfleet officer (to give her more authority when working with the Cardassians), isn't Starfleet delivering weapons against their own policy (of not sharing technology or weaponry)? Or did these weapons come from somewhere else? Thanks! -- JulesB 03:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, her "uniform" is just for show and does not mean she was working for Starfleet. It's just to ease the cardassians who don't want to take orders from a Bajoran "terrorist". As for the weapons - they're at war against the Dominion so I don't think it's against policy to help win that war. — Morder (talk) 03:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. -- JulesB 16:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It is OK to transfer weapons to allies at roughly the same technology level in a war that the UFP is involved in already. It's transferring them to parties in non-UFP wars where you start to get prohibitions.--31dot 16:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The proverb in the title This statement is taken far too literally in the bullet point that discusses it - presumably by someone who hasn't heard the expression being used first-hand. As Wiktionary states, it is more a proverb meaning that when one bad thing happens, more will follow - this presumably refers to Odo becoming infected leading to Bashir finding that Section 31 committed genocide and Gowron taking control from Martok leading to him essentially planning to completely cock up all the plans. It doesn't just mean "lots of stuff happens", as is implied by the bullet point. Original text for reference: The name of this episode is drawn from the English phrase "When it rains, it pours", meaning that if it hasn't rained for a while, when it finally does rain it will pour down. This could be a reference to how much happens to the different characters and the series. For example, Odo's infection is revealed; Gowron takes direct control of the Klingon Defense Forces; and Kira, Garak and Odo go to help the Cardassian Liberation Front. I can't think of a good way to rephrase this - it may involve completely rewriting the bullet point. Anyone got any thoughts? Muzer 18:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :How about this: ::The title of this episode is part taken from the proverb, "''When it rains, it pours", meaning when bad event occurs, numerous others will follow it in sequence. In context, this most likely refers to Odo's infection; Gowron taking direct control over the Klingon Defence Forces; and Kira, Garak and Odo leaving to assist the Cardassian Liberation Front.'' :Just my suggestion. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC)